


Pretty Kitty

by thatwriterlady



Series: October Drabbles 2017 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Castiel Adopts A Cat, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sweet, Veterinarian Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: After adopting his first cat, Cas gets a free vet visit.  He takes her in the next day to get the exam, not expecting the vet to be drop dead gorgeous.





	Pretty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, the word of the day is "Fat". I ran with it. I saw Cas going into a shelter and adopting a fat little cat. I do hope you all like this one. Enjoy!

**Day 16~**

**Fat~**

 

“Hello, can I help you?”

 

Cas looked over at the girl behind the counter and nodded.  “I’m interested in looking at your available cats.”

 

“Certainly.  If you wouldn’t mind signing in here first, I’ll walk you back and you can take your time meeting each of our available kitties.”  The girl, her name tag said “Jo” told him.  He moved over to the counter and entered his name in the ledger.

 

“Your wife too.”  Jo motioned to the woman with him.  Cas blushed and glanced back at Anna.

 

“Oh, no, she’s my sister.”

 

“It’s fine, I’ll sign in.”  Anna took the pen and wrote her name down under her brother’s.  “I’m along for moral support.”

 

“That’s wonderful.  Having someone to help you find the perfect new friend is always good.  Come this way, the cat room is through these doors.”  Jo led them through a set of double doors and into a room lined with cages.  There were more cages in the center of the room but there were also a few cats walking about.  Some more were sunning in a wide windowsill and others were lounging in a variety of cat trees.  As Cas looked around he realized that most of the cages stood open and the cats were roaming freely around the room.

 

“So we can just socialize, see if any of them like my brother?”  Anna asked.  Jo nodded.

 

“Exactly.  If any of them steal your heart, just come up front and get me and we’ll get the paperwork started.”  She left them and headed back up to the front.

 

“So, do you have a preference?”  Anna looked over at him.  He shook his head.

 

“Not really.  I’d rather not start off with a kitten, not for my first cat.  I read that older cats tend to languish, so maybe one a little older would be a good start.  A nice, quiet kitty that won’t destroy everything I own.”

 

“Good idea.”  She agreed as she looked around.  “What about that one?”  She pointed to a tabby striped one that was sitting on a bench next to one of the cat trees cleaning itself.  Cas walked over and sat down beside it.  The cat looked up at him and when he pet it, it bumped its head into the palm of his hand.  He smiled and scratched behind its ears.  A fuzzy black and white cat hopped up on the bench and climbed into his lap and he pet that one too.

 

The next half hour was spent meeting and petting practically every cat in the room.  Anna was enjoying herself as much as Cas was, and while he made his way over to the cats sleeping in the window, the only ones he hadn’t yet met, she was content to sit with two curled up in her lap on the bench.  There was a large, gray cat curled up in a patch of sunlight and when he reached down to pet it, he felt it begin to rumble.  One eye popped open and looked up at him.  He’d expected yellow, but this was more of a mint green color, and very pretty.

 

“Well hello, beautiful.”  He stroked the cat down its back and it rolled onto its back, exposing its belly.  It was fat, solid gray with no other color, and apparently loved a good belly rub.  A quick peek told him it was a girl. 

 

“Aren’t you a sweet girl.”  He cooed.  She meowed and stood up, bumping her head against his chest.  He rubbed her head with both hands as her purring grew even stronger.

 

“That one’s overweight.”  Anna said.

 

“So?  She’s beautiful.”  Cas smiled when the cat pawed at him, asking to be picked up.  He scooped her up and she settled easily into his arms, closing her eyes and purring up a storm. 

 

“She is pretty.  Like a smoke gray.”

 

“I love her color.”  Cas cradled her in the crook of one arm and using his free hand, pet her back.  “Do you think she’d fit in at my place?”

 

“I could go and get Jo.  We should get some information on her first.”  Anna moved the two sleeping cats gently off her lap and stood up.  “I’ll be right back.”

 

It wasn’t long before she was back and Jo smiled wide when she saw who Cas was holding.

 

“Oh!  I’m so glad you chose her!  Violet is such a sweet girl, and she deserves a loving home.  She’s been here three years and people keep overlooking her because of her weight, but she’s really the sweetest thing in the entire world, and one of our favorites.”

 

“How old is she?”  Cas asked.

 

“She’s seven.  She was relinquished after her owners got evicted.  They were not responsible and she had multiple litters before coming here, and when she arrived, she had a litter still nursing.  After being spayed, her kittens were nursed and they all found homes, but no one wanted Violet.  She’s the best little kitty, and she’ll make you so very happy.”  Jo gushed as she scratched Violet’s head.  Cas fell in love with the cat even more.  Violet was a reject, just like him. 

 

“Ok, so how do I go about adopting her?”

 

Jo smiled wide.  “Let’s head back up front and we’ll get all the paperwork started.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So you get a free vet visit when you adopt a pet, as long as you bring it in within 48 hours.  So make your appointment and go in tomorrow.  Let me know how it goes.”  Anna said once they got out to the parking lot.  “Do you need anything else for Violet?  You’ve been stocking up on supplies for months now.”

 

“No, I made sure I have everything.  I have toys, a bed, two litter pans, some scratch pads, a cat tree, a brush, food, and lint rollers.  Oh, and I picked up treats, but I think I’ll hold off on those until I talk to the vet about her weight.”  Cas replied as he slid Violet’s carrier into the backseat of his car. 

 

“Good idea.  You don’t want her gaining weight.  I’ll see you in a couple days, ok?  After you get her settled.”  She kissed his cheek and headed to her own car.  Cas got in behind the wheel of his own car and pulled out his phone.  He called and made the appointment with the vet for the following morning and then headed home.  It was time to introduce Violet to her permanent residence.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Catching the cat and getting her back into the carrier the next morning ended up with him getting some pretty intense scratches, and he worried that she was thinking he was getting rid of her, and the entire ride to the vet he talked soothing to her as she howled from her carrier.  After checking in, he took his seat and continued talking sweetly to her.  By the time they called him back to one of the rooms, he was almost in tears from listening to Violet crying.  He felt so guilty for putting her through this so soon, but he wanted a clean bill of health for his new best friend.  A tech led him into a room and told him the doctor would be in shortly before she disappeared, leaving him alone with his very upset cat.  He sniffled and opened the carrier.  Violet quieted as she poked her head out.  She looked around before taking a tentative step out.  Once she was halfway out, he scooped her up and let her bury her head against his chest.

 

“It’s ok, sweet girl, I’ve got you, no one’s going to hurt you or abandon you ever again.”  He kissed the top of her head as he cradled her in his arms.  The door across the room opened and a man in a white coat walked in. 

 

“Hi, I’m Doctor Winchester.  This must be Violet.”  The man had a smooth, deep voice, and when Cas lifted his eyes to look at him, he found himself swallowing hard because Doctor Winchester was absolutely gorgeous.

 

“Y-yes.  She’s scared.”

 

“Are you ok?”  Doctor Winchester asked, his voice and expression laced with concern as he set down Violet’s chart.

 

“I felt guilty.  I just adopted her yesterday and she was so scared to go back in the crate to come her, and she cried the entire way here, and I thought she was afraid that I was sending her back.  I would never do that to her.”  Cas’ voice hitched and he pressed his lips to the top of his cat’s head as his throat tightened.  He didn’t trust himself not to start crying.

 

“She knows that.  Car rides though, they’re scary, and veterinary offices are full of so many smells it can be overwhelming.  She already knows you love her.  As much as you chose her out of all the other cats at the shelter, she chose you too.  She knows you wouldn’t give up on her.”  The doctor very carefully extracted Violet from Cas’ arms and set her on the table.

 

“She’s a good girl.  I brought her home yesterday and after she looked around and found both of the litter pans I left for her, she found the cat tree I put by the window and she slept there all evening.  Last night she came and slept at the foot of my bed.  I’ve always wanted a cat.  She’s my first pet.”  Cas explained as he watched the doctor do his exam.

 

“Really?  Well, cats are a great first pet.  Violet here is beautiful.  A bit overweight but with the right food and some exercise, she can live a long and healthy life.”

 

“I want that, a long and healthy life for her.  She’s special.  I was drawn to her.  She was a reject, no one wanted her.  That’s something we both have in common.  I wanted to be her forever home.  I already love her so much.”  Cas pet Violet’s head when she looked up at him.

 

“That’s uh, no one…wanted you?”  The doctor seemed puzzled, and bothered by his words.

 

“I was kicked out at 15 by my parents for being gay.  My grandparents wouldn’t take me in either, so I ended up on the streets for a little while until my brother found me.  I moved in with him, and then later with my sister who made me go back to school.  I really owe her everything.  She got me back on my feet, helped me get into college, and now that I’ve graduated and have a place of my own, I’m all alone, and…I don’t like being alone.  So she suggested I get a pet.  I’ve always wanted a cat, so she went with me yesterday to the shelter and when I heard Violet’s story, I knew she was meant to be mine.  Anyone that could turn away from a girl this sweet, they don’t deserve her.”

 

He realized Doctor Winchester had fallen silent and when he looked up he noticed a fond smile on the man’s face.

 

“That’s…you weren’t unwanted, you were wanted by the people that truly mattered.  The important people.  Just like Violet.”

 

Cas smiled.  “I like that better.”

 

“She’s healthy, only a little bit of plaque on her teeth, and she’s current on her shots.  Just get her weight down.  I’ll prescribe her a food to help with that.  Get her to play for a few hours every day and she’ll begin to take a few pounds off.”  Doctor Winchester stroked his hand lovingly down Violet’s back and she head bumped his chest.

 

“So, clean bill of health?”  Cas asked.

 

“Yes.  You’ll bring her back in three months for her shots to be updated.” 

 

Cas was a bit disappointed at having to wait that long to see the handsome doctor again.

 

“But you’ll come in once a month or so to pick up a new bag of food for her.”  The doctor added.  Still, that wasn’t enough for Cas’ taste.  It had been a long time since he’d met a man he’d been this attracted to, but he was woefully awkward about acting on it.  He wasn’t aware that he was staring until the other man cleared his throat, and he cocked an eyebrow.  Cas blushed and dropped his eyes to the table, and to Violet who was hunching her back in an attempt to get him to pet her some more.

 

“That will work.  I’ll return the food I bought her and use what you prescribe.  For exercise, you just want me to get her to play?”

 

“Yep.  Get her moving.  There are all kinds of interactive toys, or ones that you can just pop some batteries in and let her play by herself.  Catnip works well too on some cats, others it just really mellows them out.  You’ll have to test it on her and see.  If it mellows her out, don’t use it.” 

 

Cas nodded as he scooped Violet up.  He smiled as she bumped her head against his chin before licking it.  The rasp of her tongue against his stubble was loud in the room and made him snicker. 

 

“She makes you happy.”  Doctor Winchester observed, smiling fondly at their interaction.

 

“She really does.  I don’t have many friends but she’s going to make coming home to an empty apartment not so lonely.”  Cas rubbed his nose against Violet’s and she let out an even louder purr.  He loved how loud hers was.

 

“Well, a part of me wants to say I hope I’ll see you again soon, but I don’t want Miss Violet here getting sick, so I guess you won’t be back too soon.”  The doctor busied himself with scribbling some notes down in Violet’s chart while Cas coaxed his cat back into her carrier.

 

“I certainly don’t want her getting sick.  This was a pleasant first vet visit though.  You’re very nice.  Will you be her vet every time?” 

 

“I can be.  And, uh, you can call me Dean.” 

 

Cas smiled at him.  He wasn’t sure if every vet was on a first name basis with their clients like this, but it made him feel special.

 

“I’m Cas.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Cas.  Maybe I’ll see you around.  If you’re ever down at the Roadhouse, I hang out there sometimes with my brother.  You should come down, join us.  You’ll make friends.”  Dean winked and smiled and Cas felt his cheeks heat up.  Was the doctor flirting?  Was that an invitation for a date?  Or just to come out as friends?  He’d have to ask his sister for clarification.  Either way, he was definitely going to go!

 

“I would like that.  What days do you usually go?”

 

“Weekends, mostly.  Friday nights.  Why don’t you meet us this Friday around seven?”

 

Cas nodded.  “Ok, I’ll be there.”

 

“Awesome.  Well, all’s good with Violet.  Jody will ring you up for a bag of food at the front desk and you’ll be all set.”  Dean was still smiling, and Cas had to force himself to move towards the door.

 

“Alright.  I’ll see you Friday then.”

 

Dean nodded and Cas felt his stomach do a flip as he stepped out into the lobby.  He purchased the bag of food and practically floated out to the car where he pulled out his phone and called Anna.  Very quickly, he related what had just happened.

 

“Oh, he sounds interested!”  She squealed excitedly.

 

“You think?”  He asked.  Violet was meowing loudly again but after Dean’s explanation, he didn’t feel quite as guilty this time.

 

“Yes!  Let me know how he acts outside of his job, and if he really flirts.  Is he handsome?”

 

“He’s gorgeous.  One of the most beautiful men I’ve ever seen.”  He didn’t mean to sigh like a lovesick school girl, but he did, and it made his sister giggle.

 

 “I can’t wait for your phone call after your date!” 

 

“It’s not a date, his brother will be there.”  He reminded her.

 

“It’s a date.  Call me as soon as you get home.”

 

He laughed as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“I have to get Violet home.  She has a clean bill of health.”

 

“Good.  I’m glad to hear it.  So.  What are you planning to wear?”

 

He rolled his eyes fondly, glad that she couldn’t see him.

 

“I have no idea, but I’ll figure that out on Friday.  I don’t care about fashion.  It’s just clothes.”

 

“You fail at being gay.”  She grumbled.  He laughed and shook his head.

 

“You have a warped sense of stereotypes.  I’m hanging up.  I’ll talk to you _maybe_ Friday.  I love you.”

 

“I love you too.  We’re definitely talking Friday.  Don’t make me show up at your place.”

 

They hung up and he drove home, the sounds of Violet wailing away in her carrier now bringing him a sense of peace.  He was no longer alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
